scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2002's Disney sequel film "Return to Never Land" It appeared on YouTube on January 2, 2016. Cast *Jane Darling - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Peter Pan - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Tinkerbell - Nessie (The Ballad of Nessie) *Captain Hook - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mr. Smee - Alejandro (Total Drama series) *Lost Boys - Bambi, Pipkin (Watership Down), Mercutio and Benvoli (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss), Pikachu (Pokémon), Bartok (Anastasia) *Wendy Darling (Young) - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Wendy Darling (Adult) - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Edward - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Danny - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Nana II - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Octopus - Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Hook's Pirates - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood), Ogthar Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Governor Ratcliffe Pocahontas, Varian The Series, Malekith The Dark World, Drako Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003, Morro Ninjago; Masters of Spinjitzu, Tyler Metal 2000, King Stefan Bad Maleficent, Lotso-o'-Huggin' Bear Story 3, Ernesto de la Cruz Coco, Judge Turpin Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Barber, and Ruber For Camelot *Old Man - Chris McLean (Total Drama series) *Soldiers - Total Drama Contestant (Total Drama series) *Color Haired Mermaid - Odette (The Swan Princess), Chel (The Road to El Dorado), Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), Clara (The Nutcracker Prince), Human Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Lucia (Mermaid Melody) Scenes *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 1 - Opening (Remake) *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 2 - Ichigo leaves for War (Remake) *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 3 - Vanellope gets a Present To Timmy *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 4 - Rukia gets Worried / Vanellope and Twilight Survies the war *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 5 - In The Bomb Shelter *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 6 - Rukia Tells a Story To Timmy About Hiro *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 7 - "Back When You Were Fun"/Evacuation *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 8 - Rukia and Vanellope's Agurement *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 9 - "I'll Try"/ Getting Kidnapped *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 10 - Vanellope Gets Kidnapped/Off To NeverLand *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 11 - "Here We Go Another Plan"/Hiro's Arrival *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 12 - Hiro saves Vanellope *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 13 - Hiro Meets Vanellope *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 14 - Flight Through NeverLand *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 15 - Vanellope Meets The Lost Boys *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 16 - Terrence gets Scared by Hexxus/Vanellope tries to get Home *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 17 - Vanellope gets Angry *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 18 - Nessie is sick / Vanellope and Terrence Conversation *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 19 - Treasure Hunt Song *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 20 - Kidnapped *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 21 - "I'll Try (Reprise)" *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 22 - The Final Battle / Terrence's Death *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 23 - Going back Home *Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Part 24 - End Credits Movie used: *Return to Never Land (2002) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Watership Down *Bambi *Bambi II *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Pokémon *Big Hero 6 *Bleach *Wreck-It Ralph *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion *Bleach: Fade to Black *The Fairly Oddparents *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Total Drama series *The Ballad of Nessie *Dinotopia Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II Journey to a New World *Tangled The Series *Thor The Dark World *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 *Robin Hood *Heavy Metal 2000 *Maleficent *Toy Story 3 *Coco *Sweeney Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street *Quest For Camelot *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom *The Nutcracker Prince *The Black Cauldron *Mermaid Melody *The Road to El Dorado Gallery Vanellope von Schweetz in Wreck It-Ralph.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz as Jane Darling Hiro_Hamada smile.png|Hiro Hamada as Peter Pan Nessie.jpg|Nessie as Tinkerbell Parody Wiki - Terrence.png|Terrence as Captain Hook Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro as Mr. Smee Bambi.png|Bambi Download_(7).jpg|Pipkin Mercutio_and_Benvolio.jpg|Mercutio and Benvolio Pikachu Waving.png|Pikachu Bartok.jpg|and Bartok as Lost Boys Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Wendy Darling (Young) Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Wendy Darling (Adult) Parody Wiki - Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Danny Ichigo Kurosaki (TV Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Edward Twilight heartfelt happiness S3E13.png|Twilight Sparkle as Nana II Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus as Octopus Rhino Guards.jpg Dinotopia Quest for the Ruby Sunstone Ogthar.jpg Governor Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to a New World.png Varian from Tangled the Series.png Malekitch white face.jpg Drako8.jpg Morro Close-Up.JPG Tyler Heavy Metal 2000.jpeg Maleficent Wiki - King Stefan.jpg LotsoHugginBear.png Ernesto de la Cruz.jpg Alanrickman0066.jpg Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Pirates Chris McLean.jpg|Chris McLean as Old Man THE_CONTESTANTS.png|Total Drama Contestant as Soldiers Princess Odette.jpg|Odette Chel.jpg|Chel Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2615.jpg|Princess Eilonwy Sin titulo - 1532558480.png|Clara equestria_girls__rainbow_dash_by_deathnyan-d6f976x.png|Human Rainbow Dash Pitch_-_Transformation_Lucia.jpg|and Lucia as Color Haired Mermaid See also *Hiro Pan 1 (Preceded) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Big Hero 6 (2014)